Sister or Girlfriend?
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Seorang gadis manis, bernama Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya kakak. Naruto yang selama ini adalah anak tunggal tentu saja senang mempunyai seorang adik yang manis, tapi di sisi lain dia juga menyukai Hinata. Jadi peran apa yang akan Naruto pilih? Kakak yang baik atau pacar yang dapat diandalkan? Bad Summary, Read and Review please...


**Sister or Girlfriend ?**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by : Beginning by Aki Eda**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Full Naruto PoV**

Diliburan musim panas kali ini aku sama sekali tidak punya pekerjaan. Yah, bukannya aku senggang sama sekali atau apa sih. Aku punya pekerjaan paruh waktu dan juga tugas penelitian musim panas yang harus dikerjakan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya hobi ataupun hal lain yang aku ingin lakukan. Rasanya musim panas kali ini akan jadi hambar deh.

"Ugh, bosan!"keluhku sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa sih? Kalau kamu bosan, kamu kan bisa main diluar bersama Sasuke-kun atau temanmu yang lain. Memangnya kamu gak punya teman apa?" komentar _Kaa-chan _yang tak sengaja mendengar keluh kesahku.

"Enak saja! Aku punya banyak tahu! _Kaa-chan _pasti tidak mengerti tentang masalahku ini!"

"Hei, begini-begini aku dulu juga pernah muda Naruto! Daripada kamu kesal begitu, lebih baik cabut rumput di halaman atau bantu bersih-bersih sana! Sebentar lagi akan ada tamu yang datang, jadi rumah harus terlihat rapi."

"Eh, aku baru ingat kalau ada janji dengan Sasuke! Sampai nanti Kaa-chan!"

Aku segera berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu, daripada disuruh bersih-bersih atau mencabut rumput, masih lebih baik main di luar bersama teman-teman. Namun begitu aku baru mau membuka pintu, tangan _Kaa-chan _sudah mencengkram leherku. Dia memberiku kuncian yang seperti di acara gulat yang sering ditontonnya di televisi. Ugh, leherku sesak! Kalau begini terus aku akan mati!

"Baik! Baik! Aku mengerti, aku akan membantu!" ujarku menyerah dan menyudahi kegilaan ini.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang cepat kerjakan!"perintah _Kaa-chan _otoriter seperti biasa.

Baru dua puluh menit aku bersih-bersih rumah, tiba-tiba saja suara bel berbunyi. Mungkin saja itu tamu yang dikatakan _Kaa-chan _barusan.

"Naruto, tolong buka pintunya. Aku sedang sibuk nih!" _Kaa-chan _berteriak dari dapur.

"Iya, iya, iya!"sahutku malas.

"Jawab iyanya sekali saja!"

"Dasar nenek tua cerewet!" gumamku.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"tiba-tiba saja _Kaa-chan _menyahut.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa kok!"

Aku segera berlari membukakan pintu untuk tamu, daripada terkena _lariat_ dari _Kaa-chan _yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Saat aku membuka pintu yang muncul adalah pasangan suami istri dan juga putri mereka yang sepertinya seumuran denganku.

"Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu."

Pria itu mengucapkan salam dengan ramah, walau dari mukanya terlihat dia itu orang yang tegas.

"Selamat siang juga, silahkan masuk. Anda sudah ditunggu dari tadi, etoo..."

Sial, aku lupa menanyakan nama tamu yang akan datang pada _Kaa-chan _tadi.

"Hyuuga, Namaku Hyuuga Hiashi, ini istriku Natsume dan putriku Hinata."

"Siang, aku Natsume," kata nyonya Hyuuga memperkenalkan diri.

"A, Anu...A-Aku Hinata," katanya dengan gugup, ternyata dia punya sifat yang pemalu.

"Salam kenal semuanya," ujarku juga tak kalah gugup

"Kamu pasti Naruto-kun kan? Sudah lama tidak bertemu, tahu-tahu sudah jadi sebesar ini," kata Hiashi-san.

"Haha, Anda bisa saja Hiashi-san," kataku berbasa-basi.

Aku segera memanggil _Kaa-chan _di dapur, melapor kalau keluarga Hyuuga sudah datang. Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, pertemuan ini menjadi awal dari perbincangan yang membosankan. Mereka ternyata adalah kenalan semenjak di SMA dulu dan kini mereka mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai masa lalu yang membosankan. Sialnya, aku terjebak dalam situasi ini, aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini sama sekali. Karena bosan aku melihat sekeliling, tak sengaja mataku bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Dia langsung memalingkan mukanya, entah malu atau dia tidak suka denganku, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi dari pengamatanku, aku rasa dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan manis.

"Jadi Hinata-chan baru pertama kali ini ke Tokyo ya?" kata Kaa-chan.

"I-Iya!" jawabnya gugup.

"Haha, tadi agak heboh sedikit sih. Kami sempat terpisah ketika di bandara karena terlalu ramai, Hinata rupanya tersesat. Untung kami segera menemukannya berkat pengumuman orang hilang, padahal dia ini sudah 16 tahun tapi masih saja tersesat. Dan saat naik kereta kemari, dia pikir ini sedang ada festival atau apa."

"To-Tou-san!" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Festival?" Aku bertanya bingung.

"Iya, karen di daerah kami cuma ramai apabila ada festival berlangsung saja," jelas Hiashi-san.

"Ooh," Aku dan _Kaa-chan _hanya memaklumi.

"Putriku memang begini, jadi aku harap kamu bisa akrab dengannya ya Naruto-kun."

Hiashi-san mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang ramah, dan tentu saja aku menyanggupinya. Siapa coba yang mau bermusuh-musuhan dengan gadis seperti Hinata.

"Ah iya, kami akan menitipkan Hinata di sini untuk sementara selama kami ada urusan di Tokyo. Mohon bantuannya Kushina-san," Natsume-san berkata sambil ber-_ojigi_.

"Tak apa, tak apa, justru aku yang senang karena tiba-tiba mendapat anak perempuan yang cantik. Aku bosan setiap hari melihat laki-laki terus."

_Kaa-chan _mengatakannya dengan nada santai sambil melirik ke arahku.

Setelah itu Hiashi-san dan Natsume-san pamit dan meninggalkan Hinata bersama kami untuk sementara waktu. Keduanya pun berpesan pada Hinata agar tidak merepotkan kami selama disini, meski aku tahu Hinata bukan tipe orang yang akan merepotkan orang lain.

"Hinata-chan, kamarmu ada di lantai dua, di depan kamar Naruto. Naruto, bisa antarkan Hinata ke kamarnya? _Kaa-san_ masih harus memasak untuk makan malam."

"A...Ah tidak usah repot-repot begitu, aku bisa ke kamar sendiri kok!" Hinata menolak dengan sopan.

"Tidak bisa Hinata-chan, kamu kan sebagai tamu di sini jadi sudah sewajarnya kami sebagai tuan rumah menyambutmu dengan baik. Naruto saja setuju kan?"

_Kaa-chan _bertanya sambil memberikan _deathglare_ padaku. Seolah mengatakan, dia akan melemparku dari lantai dua apabila aku menolak permintaannya.

"Iya, sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok," kataku sembari tersenyum senatural mungkin.

"Ba-Baik, kalau begitu."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membereskan barang-barang dan kamarnya, karena barang bawaan Hinata juga tidak terlalu banyak. Sepertinya dia memang orang yang benar-benar segan untuk merepotkan orang lain. Karena sepertinya dia bosan dan tidak ada pekerjaan, akupun mencoba mengajaknya ke luar.

"Hari ini aku sedang senggang, kalau kamu tidak capek mau jalan ke luar bersamaku?"

"Ah, mau!" jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu mau kemana?"

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin potong rambut. Soalnya rambutku sudah agak panjang sih," katanya masih dengan menggunakan nada bicara yang sopan.

"Ah iya, memang sudah agak panjang sih," ujarku berkomentar.

"Harusnya aku melakukannya ketika di rumah, tapi belum sempat karena terburu-buru. Maaf ya merepotkan."

"Ah tidak masalah kok."

"Terimakasih ya."

"Kamu daritadi terus menggunakan nada yang sopan ya, santai saja Hinata. Lagipula, kita ini kan seumuran."

"Tapi...rasanya ada yang janggal saja."

"Janggal? Aku sih biasa saja."

"Ba-Baik, kalau begitu akan kucoba...Kakak, orang yang baik ya."

"Eh? K...Kakak?"

Jleb! Perkataannya langung menusuk hatiku yang terdalam, rasanya kalau ini adalah dunia anime atau manga aku bakal meneteskan darah dari hidungku saking terharunya. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku "Kakak". Aku tersentuh, sungguh dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Sekarang aku jadi mengerti perasaan para pria yang mendambakan adik perempuan yang manis.

"Sa-Salah ya? Soalnya kamu lebih tua kan?"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya kaget ketika dipanggil Kakak tiba-tiba. Soalnya aku ini anak tunggal, jadi belum berpengalaman punya adik," ujarku canggung.

Blush! Pipinya dan pipiku memerah karena malu. Ah sial, kenapa dia manis sekali sih?! Sekarang aku jadi mengerti keinginan para kakak yang ingin mati-matian melindungi adiknya.

"Ki-Kita jalan yuk?"

"I...Iya!"

**Sister or Girlfriend?**

"Kalau di sini bagaimana?" kataku menunjuk sebuah salon yang cukup besar. Aku sering mendengarnya dari teman-teman perempuanku sih, katanya ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk potong rambut dengan harga yang murah. Tapi, entah kenapa Hinata hanya terdiam saja.

"Ke-Kenapa? Kamu gak cocok ya di tempat seperti ini? Maaf ya, hanya tempat ini yang aku tahu."

Aku meminta maaf padanya, wajar sih kalau gadis cantik seperti dia pergi ke salon yang lebih mewah. Tapi perkataan yang meluncur dari mulutnya meluluhlantahkan teoriku.

"Bu-Bukan kok! Hanya saja aku belum pernah ke salon sebesar ini sendirian, jadi..."

"Ahaha, a-apa boleh buat. Akan kutemani deh," kataku sok _cool_.

"Eh? Apa nanti Kakak nggak malu?" tanya ragu.

"Eh, aku sih biasa saja," ujarku dengan sok _cool_ seperti tadi.

Gawat! Bisa-bisa jadi kebiasaan nih seperti ini kalau di depannya. Tapi rasanya, jadi kakak itu...ternyata menyenangkan ya?

"Te-Terimakasih."

Sepertinya dia masih ragu karena melihat raut wajahku yang malu-malu seperti itu.

"_Irrashaimase_," pemilik salon menyambut kami dengan ramah.

"Permisi, apa ada yang kosong?" tanyaku.

"Ada kok," jawab pemilik salon sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Dia mau potong rambut," ujarku menunjuk Hinata yang terus bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Permisi, mau potong ya?"

"Iya, modelnya terserah yang penting potong rapi dan poninya dipendekkan."

Begitu permintaan Hinata yang dibisikkannya padaku.

"Pacarmu ya?" tanya pemilik salon menggoda.

"Bukan kok, adikku," jawabku percaya diri dengan mata yang bersinar, aah menyenangkan sekali bilang begitu.

"Waah, kakakmu baik sekali!"

Lagi...ayo katakan lagi!

"Kalau sudah selesai, nanti SMS aku ya. Aku menunggu di sana."

"Iya."

Dua jam berlalu, cukup lama sih. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau cewek saat potong rambut itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kalau cowok sih tidak ada 30 menit semuanya sudah selesai. Handphoneku berdering, ada satu sms yang masuk.

"Sudah selesai, maaf ya menunggu lama."

Begitu bunyi SMS dari Hinata.

"Eh, Kakak...Ba-Bagaimana pe-penampilanku?" Hinata meminta pendapatku mengenai penampilan barunya.

"Oh!" Aku hanya mampu mengucapkan kata itu ketika melihat penampilan baru Hinata.

"Maaf ya jadi menunggu lama, waktu potong rambut di tempatku biasanya hanya satu jam saja."

Ga-Gawat! Dia jadi manis sekali!

"Kakak kenapa?" dia bertanya khawatir.

"Eh! Ah! Ma-Maaf!"

"Kok kelihatannya aneh? Kakak sedang sakit ya?"

"Tidak, kamu jadi manis sekali sih. Aku jadi pangling..."

Hah!? Gawat, aku kelepasan bicara!

"Eh? Ma-Masa sih? Soalnya baru kali ini ada yang bilang begitu padaku, aku senang!"

Reaksinya yang jujur benar-benar melelehkan hatiku. Hinata, selain manis kamu juga suka berterus terang ya...Aah, adikku memang imut! Aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku!

"Baiklah, sini akan kubelikan barang apapun yang kamu suka!"

"Eh, tidak usah!"

"Mau apa, baju, kosmetik, atau perhiasan?"

Dan aku pun akhirnya menariknya ke semua toko di setiap jalan yang kami lewati.

**Sister or Girlfriend?**

"Baiklah, selanjutnya mau kemana lagi?"

Aku terus saja bersikeras mengajaknya berbelanja, tak menghiraukan banyaknya tas-tas belanjaan yang aku dan Hinata bawa di tangan kami.

"Su-Sudah cukup kok, kita sudah belanja banyak sekali."

"Eh? Kamu nggak usah sungkan begitu."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, aku baru saja mendapat gaji dari tempat kerja paruh waktuku."

"A...Anu, rasanya aku jadi tidak ingin memanggilmu kakak lagi..."

Eh?

"Ke...Kenapa?"

Apa dia malah jadi tidak senang ya? Apa karena aku membelikannya terlalu banyak barang?

"Aku...sudah mengatakan hal yang membuatmu kesal ya?"

"Tidak..."

"Maaf ya...karena tiba-tiba saja punya adik cewek aku jadi kelewat bersemangat."

"Makanya...aku tidak mau jadi adik."

Tidak mau jadi adik!? Ga-Gawat, aku jadi ingin menangis. Gagal sudah hubungan adik kakak yang singkat ini.

"Karena...kalau aku terus memanggilmu kakak, suatu saat nanti perasaan kita akan seperti saudara sungguhan dan kamu tidak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang wanita. Aku...tidak ingin begitu!"

Tu-Tunggu dulu! Ja-jadi maksudnya itu tadi...Dia baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya kepadaku!? Di dalam kepalaku kini tergambar timbangan, di satu sisi ada peran sebagai adik yang manis dan sisi lain peran pacar yang manis. Zruuk! Kini timbangan pacar yang manis lebih berat sebelah dengan tambahan sebuah hati berwarna merah muda.

"Ka-Kamu boleh memanggilku sesukamu kok," kataku sok _cool_ lagi.

"Be-Benarkah?! Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?"

Dia bertanya kepadaku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang manis padaku. Blush! Sial, lagi-lagi wajahku memerah! Time out! Time out Hinata!

"Ba-Bagus, a-aku suka kok!" kataku dengan tergagap, Hinata sendiri tersenyum manis ketika mendengar jawabanku barusan.

Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, pilihanku tidak salah kan?

**END**

_**Omake**_

"Ara...kalian baru saja pergi sebentar sudah bergandengan tangan? Cepatnya!" seru _Kaa-chan _bersemangat.

"Sudahlah Kushina, jangan ganggu mereka terus," ujar _Tou-chan_ yang baru saja pulang kerja.

"Jadi Naruto, ceritakan dong bagaimana kalian berdua jadian?" lagi-lagi _Kaa-chan _menggoda kami.

Blush! Wajah Hinata dan aku sudah memerah maksimal, kami berdua sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"I...Itu rahasia! Iya kan Hinata?" kataku menyudahi pembicaraan yang konyol ini.

"I...Iya! Aku senang aku bukan lagi menjadi adik Naruto-kun!"

"Hoooh...adik ya? Aku tak menyangka Naru-chan bisa menyukai adiknya sendiri."

"Kaa-chan!"

Aku berteriak padanya, berharap Kaa-chan menghentikan godaanya padaku. Kaa-chan benar-benar kelewatan menggoda kali ini, tidak bisa lihat apa wajahku yang memerah! Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana menceritakan kisah ini pada Hiashi-san dan juga Natsume-san, semoga mereka berdua tidak mentertawakanku nanti.

**Kali ini benar-benar END**

**Author Note**

Iseng aja bikin ff dari karya Aki Eda Sensei, abis ceritanya dai beliau romantis mulu sih walau pendek. Akhir-akhir saya kebanyakan baca shoujo manga kayaknya, jadi pengen buat ff yang romance melulu. Udah ah curhatnya, jangan lupa reviewnya ya!


End file.
